milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Wally
Wally is a fan of The Doctor Zone Files, often seen in the company of Kris. He is voiced by Mitchel Musso. Personality Wally is obsessed with the Doctor Zone franchise to the point he spends his time dedicated to the series. Wally often appears in the company of other top Dr. Zone fans and frowns upon people he considers lesser fans. Physical Appearance Wally is a stocky teenage boy with light blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a deep red short sleeved shirt with a yellow clock on the front. His pants are blue-grey jeans with visible seams, and he wears a pair of black and red checker patterned sneakers. He tends to wear a black bracelet on each wrist, one side with grey studs, while the other is a simple loop. History In "The Doctor Zone Files", he is seen with Kris inline for the Doctor Zone movie. He is annoyed by Zack and Melissa's lack of knowledge on the franchise. He gets annoyed with them when Melissa comes up with a theory of Time Ape being Doctor Zone's brother. He is calmed down by Sara's speech and watches the film and cheers when Melissa's theory is true. In "The Wilder West", he and the other Doctor Zone fans meet Sara at the Nowhere Desert Dude Ranch to confirm if it was the filming location of a Doctor Zone episode. They believe it is until they are shown an old racehorse of the same name. They walk out on Sara disgusted, not knowing she was right. In "A Clockwork Origin", Wally is seen at V-tech and abandons the company after the C.E.O. calls all his customers "mindless sheep". In "World Without Milo", he is seen attending Jefferson County Middle School. In "Fungus Among Us", he is one of the Pistachions' prisoners at Lard World. In "Safety First" He is seen listening to Kris Who is talking to him in the audience at the School Movie night. Relationships Kris Wally is rarely seen without Kris at his side. The two of them are both extremely passionate about Doctor Zone and spend their time together obsessing over the show. They moderate a Doctor Zone fan site together and tend to look down on anyone they consider lesser fans. Sara Murphy As a fellow Doctor Zone fan, Sara often spends time around Wally when it comes to the show. He was extremely excited when Sara discovered the undiscovered shooting location of an episode of Doctor Zone but was just as fast to leave with the others when he believed Sara was wrong. Zack Underwood and Melissa Chase He was initially drawn into their conversation when he heard their confusion over a character in Doctor Zone, where he lectured them for being Newbies. After getting into an argument with them over the show, he assumed a 'Zone-Monkey fighting stance' over how ridiculous Melissa's theory was. After finding out she was right, however, he started cheering for her. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season 1 *"The Doctor Zone Files" *"The Wilder West" *"A Clockwork Origin" *"World Without Milo" *"Fungus Among Us" Season 2 *"Safety First " Trivia *Wally is voiced by Mitchel Musso, who also voiced Jeremy Johnson on Phineas and Ferb. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:W Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Recurring Characters